The invention relates to a liquid electrolyte storage battery comprising a battery case formed by a top wall, a bottom wall and a side wall delineating a cavity, the top wall comprising a hole for injecting electrolyte.
Another object of the invention relates to a method for filling one such liquid electrolyte storage battery.